iPod Challenges
by TheWitchBaby
Summary: various fandoms and various parings with various ratings that I write on when i need to cure writers block or when i'm bored. All to the iPod Challenges...look through and tell me what you think
1. Katekyo Hitman Reborn

iPod Challenge - Katekyo Hitman Reborn

By: Witch Baby

_A/N: iPod challenge. Do 'shuffle songs' on iPod and write a little for each song. I needed to get the creative juices flowing. Various KHR parings. Mostly MukuroxTsuna and HibarixTsuna._

_____________________________________________________________________

_**#1: **'A Little Less then Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me' By: Fall Out Boy (MukuroxTsuna)_

"Mukuro you're such a bastard!" Tsuna screamed in the blue haired mans face, tears of frustration and hurt threatening to spill from his eyes.

It wasn't anything new though. Mukuro was infamous for his affairs and his blatant attack on Tsuna's poor heart. No matter how much Tsuna pleaded or cried, it never seemed to make a difference. "Everyone was right about you, you cheating asshole! I never want to see you again! Don't ever show-"

Tsuan's ranting was cut off as lips collided forcefully with his own. He was rendered speechlessly by Mukuro's sensual assault on his mouth. "You're too noisy Tsunayoshi." Mukuro drawled lazily as he stroked his now speechless lovers cheek. It was always the quickest way to shut him up.

_**#2:** 'My Last Breath' By: Evanesence (MukuroxTsuna)_

Here for at least a moment, he could pretend everything was okay in the world. With Tsuna nestled tightly in his arms, the heady scent of their lovemaking still heavy in the air between them. "What time is it?" the brunette asked sleepily, nuzzling the dark blued haired mans cheek affectionately.

"Almost dawn I think. I'll have to be going soon...." he answered reluctantly with a side glance towards the dark gray light filtering in through the bedroom window.

Tsuna cuddled closer to his lover, wishing to get lost into him forever. "Do you.....really have to leave so soon?"

With a tired sigh at the same question Tsuna always asked, he placed a chaste kiss to Tsuna's cheek. "You know I must...."

_**#3:** 'So What' By: P!nk (Not really a direct paring...)_

"That stupid bastard can just go to hell!" Tsuna slurred drunkenly as he swayed on his feet, "Do you hear me Mukuro! I DON'T NEED YOU!"

"That's right Tsuna!" Gokudera cheered, equally wasted, "Just say the word and he'll be nothing but exploded brain matter on the wall!"

Hibari sighed in irritation at the two young men. "Herbivore, get off the table...." he growled, "And stop encouraging this foolish behavior Gokudera."

Yamamoto chuckled softly. "Oh, let them have there fun Hibari. He needs it. Its all part of the healing process after all."

Hibari rolled his eyes as the two drunks began to sing quite loudly and off key. "Stupid herbivores......"

_**#4:** XO By: Fall Out Boy (HibarixTsuna)_

Mmmm now didn't that look like a tasty little morsel.

Hibari grinned wolfishly, the act never meaning something good, especially when directed towards another. To bad the poor little brown haired herbivore across the bar didn't know what was in store for him. He was a cute, young little thing, innocent in the way he gingerly sipped his mixed fruity drink, smiling sheepishly at his obviously hammered silver haired friend.

Oh yes, he would be a very easy one to manipulate.

How perfect......

_**#5:** 'Love Come' By: The Posies (MukuroxTsuna)_

Mukuro sighed contentedly, a rare moment of complete happiness as his beloved Tsunayoshi snuggled up next to him. How could anything be so....perfect? It was truly surprising to him how a perfect soul like Tsuna stayed with a completely corrupted bastard like him. Tsuna was everything light and sweet the world, only proving how much a dark person Mukuro really was.....

"What is it Mukuro?" the brunette asked, noticing the pained contemplative look on his lovers face.

"Nothing....." Mukuro answered quietly, his red and blue mismatched eyes distant and even looking a little guilty.

"Don't be like that silly," Tsuna said, tweaking his nose playfully, "Tell me whats wrong."

With a defeated look, he cupped Tusna's sweet face. "How can you stand to be around me Tsunayoshi? After all the things I've done to you and to others. You should hate me or-"

Tsuna silenced him with a soft lingering kiss. "Why Mukuro?" Tsuna said with a gentle smile, "Because I love you, that is why."

_**#6:** 'No Cigar' By: Millencolin (HibabrixTsuna)_

"Good morning Hibari!" Tsunayoshi called to the dark haired male patrolling the halls in front of him.

Hibari ignored him completely, not one to waste time with herbivores. Especially ones like the overly cheerfully Sawada Tsunayoshi. It was both amazing and annoying the lengths the brunette went to try and engage him in conversation. It seemed he didn't understand that Hibari liked his solitary lifestyle. He was at the top, why did he need friends. Why concern himself with the idle and petty ideals of the everyday teenage society.

"Why even bother Tsuna?" Gokudera whined to his friend, "He's not gonna be your friend. Hell, why would you _want_ him to be your friend!"

"That's not very nice Gokudera!" Tsuna protested, "You don't know anything! What if he does want to be my friend."

Hibari chuckled mentally at that thought as he disappeared down the hall. Right...

Like he could be anyone's friend.....

_**#7:** 'Please Remember Me' By: Tim McGraw (MukuroxTsuna angsty death fic.....yeah, I don't know where that idea came from.....)_

This couldn't be happening. No, no, no, _no_! He refused to believe this! "Tsunayoshi....?" Mukuro whispered softly to the trembling brunette cradled gently in his arms.

The young man coughed painfully as he extended one deathly pale hand and placed it carefully against his lovers cheek."I'm s-sorry Mukuro... I guess like you said my trust in people would be my undoing..."

"Don't joke like Tsunayoshi, you are _not_ going to die." Mukuro insisted, holding the fragile brunette closer, not caring in the least the blood staining his clothes.

"I'm sorry....Mukuro please don't cry...it doesn't hurt...I'm just so....tired...." Tsuna mumbled.

"Don't go to sleep, don't you _dare_ go to sleep!" He hisses, wiping angrily with his free hand,at the tears falling from his mismatched eyes.

Tsuna gasped weakly, eyelids fluttering closed."I love you Mukuro....I always will love you. Don't forget me....Mukuro I'm sorry. I...I love..."

"Tsuna...?" Mukuro whispered as his lovers hand feel limply from his cheek. "Tsuna?! TSUNA?!"

_**#8:** 'Animal I Have Become' By: Three Days Grace_

"M-Mukuro...?" Tsunayoshi questioned nervously. Yes, in body the man in front of him with his Guardian Rukudo Mukuro. But surly not in mind, as he eyes the poor brunette with a savage hunger in his mismatched eyes.

"Kufufu....Tsunayoshi, you think you know me so well, hmm?" he taunted, to the young man who looked very much like a frightened animal.

Yes, a frightened animal about to be devoured by the big bad wolf. Taking a small step forward, smiling in sadistic satisfaction as Tsuna took a shaky step back. It was an intricate dance, for every move towards the trembling young man, Tsuna would back away. Until, that was, he was backed against the wall.

It was then that Mukuro pounced, pinning the helpless Tsuna to the wall. His cry of alarm was silenced as Mukuro meshed their lips together for a bruising kiss. "I can guarantee you know very little about me Tsunayoshi." Mukuro growled in feral hunger, "But you'll be getting to know my darkest side best tonight..."

_**#9:** 'Calm Before The Storm' By: Fall Out Boy (MukuroxTsuna break up)_

He was surprised really, at how unsurprising the situation had turned out. Sure, Tsuna had hoped, entertained the thought that maybe Mukuro had felt the same way about him. All those sweet words, all those hot nights, they had to mean something, right?

Yep, the meant a whole load of nothing.

But then again, that was just the way Mukuro was. A leopard can't change its spots, nor could Tsuna expect Mukuro could change his playboy lifestyle. So what could he do? Cry? Scream? Beg?

No, it would never get him get anywhere, so why even bother? Sighing dejectedly, he stared idly through his bedroom window to the dark clouds gathering, promising a hefty storm. Sure, Tsuna had come to terms with Mukuro's cheating ways, and the fact that only hours before the blue haired man had finally called it quits. But that didn't stop it from hurting any less. Even the fact that it was no longer him, but a new sucker that Mukuro could manipulate, that would be getting hurt, brought him no solace.

"Bastard....." the brunette murmured quietly as the sky broke, unleashing its wind and rain onto the world.

_**#10:** 'Dark Light' By: HIM (MukuroxTsuna)_

He looked so peaceful, sleeping there. His face relaxed, free of worry, lips parted and inviting as he breathed softly. Mukuro watched in fascination at the gentle rise and fall of his pale, naked chest, the softest brush of his eye lashes against his cheek. He looked liked such an angel...

And Mukuro, ever the sinner that longed for heaven. The devil that touched what he should not have. The darkness that overwhelmed the light. It was a sad existence, and he hated himself sometimes for the way he had taken Tsunayoshi. Even knowing the way he could defile such pure innocence, he had taken the brunette anyway, needing that peace of heaven all to himself.

He touched his young angels cheek ever so softly, warming as chocolate brown eyes opened and smiled up at him. 'Make me forget,' he prayed to know Gods in particular. Tsunayoshi was his only religion, the only thing he believed in.

Mukuro's prayer was answered though as Tuna opened up his arms and body to the man.

It was only just another sin to a long list of many...

__________________________________________________

_A/N: Sooooo....tell me what you think. Any favorites? Drop a review! Love and Peace! Witch Baby out!_


	2. Naruto

iPod Challenge Naruto

By: Witch Baby

_A/N: I just needed to get those creative juices flowing again. I've got three stories at once I need to work on but I've got so much drama going in my life that I need to take a moment to breath and let the words flow. And I like these challenges, they really help. _

_Some yaoi, some others. Some that I don't how I came up with that but I did. Whatever....enjoy._

_Disclaimer: No Naruto. No lyrics. Duh._

* * *

_#1 'Lullaby' By Shawn Mullins_

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?"

Sasuke looked up at the blond suddenly standing beside him, vaguely recognizing him as the singer who had been on stage tonight at the club. Naruto was his name, if Sasuke remembered correctly. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" the raven answered coldly, turning away from the singer.

Naruto smiled, shrugging slightly. "I don't know, you just really looked like you wanted to get out of there. I saw you when I was on stage."

The raven tried to hide his look of surprise. How could this stranger read him, when it seemed no one else could?

The blond extended his hand. "What do you say? Wanna get away for awhile?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto's warm, tanned hand with uncertainty, feeling as if this moment could, change everything.

But that was silly.

"Okay," he agreed, taking Naruto's hand and lacing their fingers together.

After all, what did he have to lose?

_#2 'How Long' by Hinder_

Sasuke mercilessly attacked the training bag in the training yard, laying in blow after blow. 'The fucking bastard! The jerk! The asshole!' he mentally screamed with every angry punch or kick.

How could Naruto run off with that fucking dog boy, Kiba! Sasuke was so much better then him. He was an Uchiha for gods sake! How could the blond not want him. After everything they'd been through and all the times they'd been together, he still had the audacity to chose someone else.

And to say that they could still be friends!

With one more powerful blow the bag ripped open, spilling sand on the the ground. And it still wasn't enough to ease the raging hurt and betrayal.

_#3 Ohio (Come back to Texas) by Bowling for Soup_

"Naruto, you can't sit here forever."

The blond sighed dejectedly, glancing side-ways where Sakura stood over him. "I know..." he agreed lamely, "But I swore to wait for him. I promised to be here, no matter how long it takes."

"What makes you so sure Sasuke will come back?" she asked, plopping down next to her friend who had been sitting outside the village walls for almost a week.

He shrugged. "There is no other home out there then this. I'm sure he'll miss it eventually."

Sakura nodded. "I hope you're right Naruto. I really do...."

_#4 'Songs About Rain' by Gary Allen_

Sasuke walked around the village aimlessly, not caring in the least at the emptiness of the streets or the bad weather starting to roll in over heard. All the walking though was getting him no where, and neither was the lame excuse for trying to justify the way he was feeling.

Did he really expect him to wait forever? There was only so much a person could take before they walked away for good. So of course, if Sasuke kept pushing Naruto away, he would leave.

So why had it come as such a surprise to see him happy with someone else? Sasuke always said he didn't need anyone else, so why was this so god damn painful. Things couldn't just be any worse!

The sky opened up suddenly, pouring down the promised, relentless rain. 'Of course, just what I needed...' he thought sarcastically, 'Careful what you ask for..."

_#5 'Capri' by Colbie Caillat (femNaruto. Ew I know but it fits with the song. So STFU!)_

Sasuke pressed a hand to Naruto's stomach, feeling the baby beneath ripple and kick. The subtle touch of movement left him breathless, awestruck that indeed something living was cushioned just beneath. "Isn't it amazing?" Naruto whispered excitedly, her big blue eyes looking up at her husband.

Sasuke's own eyes looked down in wonderment. "Yes it is." he answered softly, leaning down to kiss his wife tenderly on the cheek. "She's going to be so beautiful. Just like her mother."

Naruto flushed with happiness, placing her hand on Sasuke's over her stomach, thankful to have the family she always wanted.

_#6 'Wait For You' by Ellitot Yamin (Another version of #3 it seems...)_

Naruto laid in the bed of his awfully quiet apartment, resting, letting his body heal after the vicious wounds he had received from trying to stop Sasuke from leaving. It wasn't as bad though as the feeling of having his very heart ripped out. How could Sasuke do that to him?

Naruto deep down, that the raven didn't want to go. He could see it in his eyes, in the memories of their time together. Sasuke could have killed him, really hurt him, if he wanted to. But he didn't, he walked away instead.

The blond just didn't know what to do know. If he really loved him, why did he hurt him like this? Wasn't he enough for Sasuke to be happy?

Wincing, he rolled onto his side, clutching to the pillow that still faintly held the Uchiha's scent. The world moved one, bones healed and bruises faded. But Naruto knew that the heartbreak he felt wouldn't end until Sasuke came back.

So until then, he would wait. It was the only thing left he could do...

_# 7 ''Where the Green Grass Grows' by Tim McGraw_

"Hey Sasuke, do you ever think that we could be happy somewhere else?"

The raven, set down the book he had been reading and glanced at Naruto who stared out the window, a look of contemplation on his face. "I think you think too much dobe." he replied sarcastically, smirking.

"I mean it teme!" the blond said with a glare.

"Like what do you mean then?"

Naruto shrugged, returning to staring outside. "Like...places we could be...normal people. Not fighting all the time or going on missions. Where we could be simple and not have to worry about anything but...being together."

Sasuke smiled as the blond blushed. "So you're saying you want to give up your dream of hokage and run away together?"

"No! I just.....was thinking...." Naruto said defensively, pouting.

Chuckling, the Uchiha stood and placed a chaste kiss to his lovers cheek. He knew that sometimes things where hard for Naruto, despite his regular smile and bright out look. "Well," he murmured, "If you ever find a place like that, I'd love nothing more then to run away with you there, dobe."

_#8 'The Last Song' by Hilary Duff_

It felt suddenly like everything in life was perfect. Despite the chaos of life and work, the daily fight just to survive, he could live with that. This perfect miracle of a sunset, standing there with his dobe, it was just....perfect.

As if sensing his mood, Naruto quietly laced there fingers together, resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "I told you this spot was beautiful." he murmured quietly.

"Yeah..." he answered, looking down at the love of his life, "It is."

No matter how terrible things could get, he had Naruto, and he had moments like these. It would all turn out right, as long as he held onto things like that.

_#9 'Red Sam' by Flyleaf_

Sasuke leaned against the battered tree trunk, feeling the blood from the wound in his shoulder drip between his fingers. He needed to find a safe place to rest, to recover from the battle. Through the haze of exhaustion and pain he tried to remember what land he was or where he could hide for even just a little while.

Dragging his body onward he mustered just enough energy to hide in he thick branches of the surrounding trees. Falling out of the tree would be the least of his problems is he bled out first. But he was so tired to even try and bandage himself up. Closing his eyes, he leaned back and tried to relax his damaged.

He hated this kind of life. Being on the run, having no place to call home, it was all so tiresome. He couldn't rest or stay in one place to long for fear of capture. Would he ever have a home again?

Home. It conjured up images of childhood. Screaming fangirls and training in the Uchiha compound. And Naruto, his blond spiky hair and voice calling out to fight or asking Sasuke to buy him ramen. Those beautiful blue eyes. His dobe...now that was home...

What would it be like to go back? Or, what if he never left in the first place? What would have happened then?

No, now wasn't the time to think of such things. He needed to get moving again soon. Breathing raged, he let those memories wrap him in a blanket of oblivion, the only home he knew as he slept through his pain.

_#10 ''Sleeping Beauty' by Perfect Circle_

How could he have been so stupid? To really believe that he could be enough for him? Naruto let out a bitter laugh as the realization slammed into him. Naruto was nothing, he should of known better then to think he could ever be enough for someone like Sasuke.

My gods, he was worse then a fangirl. He was a guy, an orphan, the lowest of the low. How could he, for one minuet, think he had a chance?

He really thought he could change Sasuke. Be there for him and help him face his past. But he had been wrong from the start. It was hopeless to believe he was the one to save Sasuke from himself.


	3. Glee

iPod Challenges: Glee

_**A/N:** Trying to get the creative juices flowing. Mostly Puckurt. Enjoy._

* * *

_#1 'Funhouse' By P!nk_

It used to be fun, something thrilling that he could keep all to himself. Kurt wasn't sure when it turned into something bad. Maybe it had always been that way, was always meant to hurt him in the end. He used to love that smirk on Noah's face, could always expect something exciting from that mischievous glint in the taller boy's eyes.

Now it was always screaming, always fighting. Noah liked things they way they were, keeping them both locked in a dark closet. But Kurt wanted, needed, more. He needed to be out, proud, shouting his love from the rooftops. Noah always refused though, others opinions of him meaning more then Kurt's love.

What once was something spectacular was slowly being poisoned by Noah's fear, and Kurt had no idea how to stop it.

_#2 'Near The End' by Outasight_

It was the spring break of his senior year, how could he not be expected to cause a little chaos? He was Noah 'Puck' Puckerman after all. He was 18, with some money saved up and a car to get him anywhere. It was time for a party, a time to celebrate the last of his high school years and enjoy being young while it lasted. There was a six pack with his name on it and some Cheerios that he'd had his eye on ready to hit the lake (a certain porcelain skinned brunette in particular).

Yep, it was good to be him.

_#3 'Dryland' by Chris Pureka_

Sometimes Kurt felt like he was drifting though life, going unseen by everyone. He knew he made a statement wherever he went, he was hard to miss in his clothes and with his attitude. But no one ever really saw what was underneath all the expensive designer labels. Sure, he had Mercedes and the other Glee kids, but he wanted something more, something different.

A relationship perhaps, but he wasn't talking about hooking up. Just.. someone that could know him completely, no hiding or pretending. He knew better then to expect something like that in high school though. Maybe someday, but not now. In the mean time, he'd just have to be hopeful about the future.

_#4 'Long Way To Happy' by P!nk_

He knew it wouldn't be impossible to get over Blaine. The bastard had cheated on him, so Kurt figured he was better off without him anyway. It didn't mean it didn't hurt though, and he had spent many nights raging and crying. It would be hard to not let the sting of what Blaine did not effect any future relationships he had, but what else could he do but try to move on?

He knew, or at least hoped, the day would come where it wouldn't hurt. But for it know, happiness was a long way off.

_#5 'All I Really Want' by Alanis Morissette_

Kurt knew he was strange. Even without being gay, he was too bitchy, too outlandish, too opinionated. When it came down to it, it wasn't even about sexual orientation, he was just too much for everyone to handle. It didn't make his wants and needs any different from anyone else though. He still wanted peace, a good future, a companion to share it all with maybe.

He didn't make it easier on himself, always speaking up or snapping at any one that talked him down. He wouldn't hide himself though, he wouldn't change who he was just to fit the world. Someday, he would show them. Someday, he'd get all he'd ever dreamed and more.

_#6 'Homewrecker' by Hellogoodbye_

It was easier to blame Kurt for his sudden realization of homosexuality, then it was to accept the fact that it had been there the whole time. Puck could have viewed the countless women he'd slept with as a sign of his gayness, but instead he stubbornly saw it as something he would now miss out on because he found himself desperately wanting to get into Kurt's pants. It was also Blaine's fault, for making the boy happy. Because if Kurt wasn't happy, Puck never would have realized that happiness looked pretty good on him. So good in fact, that Puck wanted to make the boy happy himself.

So it was Kurt and Blaine that had wrecked everything and made him realize he was gay. All that was left is somehow getting Kurt to be all his...

_#7 'Burritos' by Sublime_

The alarm buzzed in Puck's ear, and blindly he reached for his bedside table to slam it off. Sure, it was Wednesday, and he had to get ready for school, but a part of him wanted to say 'fuck it' and stay in bed all day. He didn't want to do anything but sleep!

He stayed still for a moment, trying to hear if his mother or sister were home. When he hear nothing, he grinned and rolled over on his bed, knowing there was no one from stopping him from doing nothing all day.

_#8 'Cupcakes Taste Like Violence' by Jeffree Star_

Not once had Kurt ever regretted moving to New York. It was nice to feel like he belonged. He could go shopping, go out for coffee, even walk down the street, without meeting any prejudice. The best part was the going out. The New York night club scene was fantastic.

He found himself at the dance club almost every weekend, letting lose with all the gay boys and girls. Every kind, from Queens to Bears, could be found busting a move on the dance floor. He let his hips swing, mouthing along with the music flowing from the speakers.

This was paradise.

_#9 'Through Glass' by Stone Sour_

It was hard for Noah to see Kurt like that. Tears silently streamed down his face as he washed slushy from his face, the red liquid dripping down his front, creating an unsettling image for the Jewish teen as he secretly watched from the bathroom doorway. The teen always put up a front, acting as if nothing ever effected him. Puck had to admit, it always made him a little harsher towards the boy, pushing a little too much just to get some type of emotion from him.

Not that he'd seen it, he wished for some way to take it back. Before, he could have ignored it, only half seeing what was really there. But Kurt was standing there, all the raw emotion clear in his watery eyes, and there was no way for Noah to take back what he did.

_#10 'High' by James Blunt_

"You know you're fuckin' beautiful, right?"

Kurt frowned as a very intoxicated Puck leaned against him, throwing one strong arm over his shoulder. This was why he hated Glee Parties. "While that's very nice of you Puck, when you remember this tomorrow you'll most likely beat me up?" Kurt replied, pushing away Puck's arm and trying to put some distance between them.

"Pro'bly," he slurred, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder, "Don't mean I don't want'cha."

Kurt blushed, not sure how to really take those words. "Well... thanks I guess. You aren't so bad yourself... at least when you aren't sober..."

"Thanks... go out wit' me?"

"Sure Puck," he said with a roll of his eyes, "Sure..."


End file.
